This invention relates generally to floating dynamic breakwater or dock structures used to damp or reduce oncoming waves. More particularly, the invention relates to such breakwaters which are generally T-shaped in cross-section and which have a varying density such that the breakwater is lightest at the top and heaviest at the bottom.
Floating docks or platforms are well known in the art, as are fixed barriers to protect against wave damage, known as breakwaters. In many dock situations, it is useful if the dock acts as a breakwater as well, since incoming waves and wakes can cause damage to boats moored along the docks. Typically though, such docks are constructed concentrating only on the floating characteristics with little regard given to breakwater considerations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dynamic breakwater device which can be utilized as a dock or platform, the device being constructed such that oncoming waves are cancelled or significantly damped.
It is a further object to provide such a device having a generally T-shaped cross-section and constructed with varying density, such that the device is less dense in its upper portion and most dense in its lower portion.
It is a further object to provide such a device constructed of concrete for ease of formation, where the concrete incorporates lightweight filler materials as the aggregate to reduce its density.